


Dischord

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Romance, Shuffle Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Two sets of shuffle challenges, for two different pairings.
Relationships: Orion Black/Walburga Black, Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Orion/Walburga

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015, when I was still not consistently cross-posting things between FFN and here.
> 
> I had probably planned for this to have more than 2 chapters, but then I stopped writing for HP.
> 
> Collection title is a pun on "chord" and "discord".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other.

~ Dischord ~

Apocalyptica, "Struggle"

 _I should not have had children with this woman_ , Orion realizes as he restrains his raving wife.

* * *

Nicki Minaj f/ Ariana Grande, "Get On Your Knees"

There was nothing wrong with their relationship... as long as Orion followed all of his wife's rules and kept the children from bothering her.

Yes, that was right. Sirius was a bad child, that was the problem. Regulus didn't have any problems behaving to his mother's expectations, so it couldn't be that they were bad parents.

Orion did what he could to make Sirius behave, but the child was just a brat.

* * *

BoA, "Hope"

Orion had foolishly hoped that Sirius's running away and subsequent disowning would restore the remains of his family to the happiness which they had previously had. But now he realized that something had changed within Walburga after the birth of their children, and her sanity had slowly eroded since the loss of that bit. There would be no reclaiming it.

* * *

Seether, "Rise Above This"

There was gossip, of course. No one dared insult them to their faces, lest said faces be cursed off the bone in retaliation, but there were rumors.

* * *

EVE 6, "At Least We're Dreaming"

As a teenager, Walburga read a lot of romance novels. She waited for her perfect soulmate to seek her out, for someone to sweep her off her feet like the spoiled princess that she was.

She waited for a long time. Longer than most girls of her generation had to wait.

In the end, all she received was a stammering proposal from a younger cousin.

* * *

Black Veil Brides, "Rebel Love Song"

No one in the Black family knows that Walburga once ran off with a mudblood, thanks to some harebrained idea she gained from reading too many romance novels.

Her parents never found out about the mudblood because Orion tracked them down and dragged her home, in the middle of the night, and their family assumed that it was Orion she'd been out with the whole time, and forced the two of them into marriage.

* * *

Default, "Wasting My Time"

As they got ready for bed, Orion went to his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to kiss her shoulder.

"I've already given you two sons. We don't need to proceed further with _these activities_ ," she informed him coldly as she freed herself from his embrace.

"But-" he protested.

"No!" she snapped. "Go sleep in another room if you can't keep your hands to yourself!"

"But I lo-"

He stopped himself from saying it. Obviously it his feelings didn't matter to her.

* * *

Iron & Wine, "Love Vigilantes"

*

* * *

Halestorm, "Freak Like Me"

Orion was fine with letting his wife take the lead in their relationship. He had always been timid since the time they were children.

* * *

Basshunter, "Now You're Gone"

Orion's death was sudden and unexpected. The disease came upon him so quickly, and there was nothing the healers could do to save him.

After the funeral, now alone in what was once their home, Walburga realized that she was truly alone now, and regretted how poorly she had treated her husband, for she realized now that she had truly loved him.

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The entire song played out before I had anything close to an idea.


	2. James/Sirius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All drabbles in this collection are unrelated to each other.

~ Dischord ~

BoA, "Obsessed"

The alpha-pair who lead the little pack known as The Marauders were more than just partners in crime. They quickly discovered that they were perfect for each other in every way.

James had an almost pathological need for attention, and while Sirius was quite the drama queen in his own right, he was also happy to provide a quieter and more personal kind of attention to his "best friend". Having been starved for affection as a child, the Black heir was overly sensitive to others' needs for it.

* * *

Alexandra Stan, "Crazy"

Playing pranks might have been their favorite past-time as teenagers, but as young adults out in the world on their own, James and Sirius developed more mature tastes... like trying out muggle entertainments such as "movie theaters", "video arcades", and "night clubs".

Dancing to "disco music" was quickly becoming James's favorite thing.

* * *

Carla Ulbrich, "I Have To Kill You Now" (live version)

"You know too much!" James shouted, playfully tackling Sirius to the carpet. "I have to kill you now!"

Sirius, nearly crying with laughter, managed to gasp out between bouts of helpless giggles, "Tickling... isn't... fatal!"

"What about kissing?" James asked, not ceasing his assualt on Sirius's ribs.

"What?"

"Kissing... is kissing fatal?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

The Goo Goo Dolls, "Iris" (live version)*

"Why don't you want people to know about our relationship?" James asked, frowning.

"I don't want people to know because they wouldn't understand," Sirius replied, pulling James into his side to snuggle against him.

"Our friends would understand," James protested even as he melted into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Our friends would gossip," Sirius reminded him. "The whole school would know pretty soon. Our parents would find out. Yours might not mind so much, but mine..." He sighed. "I just want us to be able to have what we have without having to defend ourselves against the world, you know?"

* * *

Kaleptik, "Guren no Yumiya" (remix)**

There was a prophecy. The mysterious orphan that James and Sirius had adopted was supposed to be the Chosen One who would defeat the Dark Lord.

Hunted relentlessly by the Death Eaters, they had no choice but to go into hiding. They chose Remus as their Secret Keeper, figuring that he was the safest bet not only because he was their closest friend and had not blinked an eye when they revealed the truth of their relationship to him, but because they thought no one on the dark side would believe that they could trust a werewolf.

* * *

Lady Gaga, "Applause"

"Becoming rock stars and moving to America was probably the best decision we ever made, right Jamie," Sirius said, laying his head in his boyfriend's lap.

It didn't really sound like a question from the tone he said it in, but James answered anyway, "It was more of a lucky accident if you recall, Siri. But yeah, one of our best pranks yet."

* * *

The Vitamin String Quartet, "Carry On Wayward Son" (tribute to Kansas)

They missed Remus after he decided his existence was too much of a burden on society and went to live with the werewolf packs.

On full moon nights, by some unspoken agreement, the two restless Animagi would take to their animal forms and meet each other in the woods. Although they no longer had anything to chase, to herd, to protect... they ran together. They were still their own little pack. They play-fought each other. Sirius let James win most of the time, mostly because he was afraid of getting his eye poked out by accident if they rolled around too much and James forgot to watch where his horns were swinging.

* * *

Panic! at the Disco, "I Write Sins Not Tragedies"***

They didn't know why they agreed to go to Lily's sister's wedding, especially since the groom was one of their least favorite people in the world, and Lily nearly made them swear an Unbreakable Vow to be on their best behavior.

Little did she realize that James and Sirius were not going to be the reason the wedding turned out to be a disaster.

* * *

Volbeat, "Magic Zone"****

Sirius forgot what they arguing about when James sat in his lap and threw his arms around him, nuzzling his face against that certain spot on Sirius's neck that drove all coherent thoughts out of his mind.

* * *

Rammstein, "Mein Teil"*****

Sirius and James pulled away from each other, each man trying to get his breathing back under control and calm his racing heart. Both were covered in sweat and other bodily fluids, their muscles shaking with exhaustion.

"I call... dibs on... first shower," James grated out.

"How about... we take it... together?"

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *love the song, but I hate live versions of most songs, this particular one included.
> 
> **WEIRD techno version of the theme from Attack on Titan. Went more on the tone of the original song than this version.
> 
> ***Nope, you don't get to know who ruined the wedding. Rules is rules.
> 
> ****writing a non-het love scene is odd with all the pronouns being one gender and I feel like this one might be confusing about who is doing what.
> 
> *****This can be interpreted one of two ways, one being of course what you were thinking it was, and the other being that they just got home from battle and were supporting each other as they walked into the apartment.


End file.
